Frustrated
by ff-kh-luvrgrl
Summary: Axel is frustrated. what does Roxas have to do with it?


Okay, i decided, instead of writing the first chapter of Kingdom Hearts 2 : Uncut, i would do an Ak-

Axel: YAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!

Peter: sweatdrops

Axel: hugs the authoress, who then falls over when he finally lets go)

Me: ...

Axel: well, what're you waiting for? let's get started!

Roxas: you idiot. she can't start until i do the disclaimer!

Axel: whining but why do YOU get to do the disclaimer? i wanna do it!

Peter, Roxas, and I all sweatdrop

me: because, in my first RikuSora fic, i let Sora do it.

Axel: so he gets to do it 'cause he's part of Sora?

Roxas: ha.

Me: no, he gets to do it because... (drum roll please...)

Peter: does drumroll on drum that appeared out of nowhere with drumsticks that appeared out of nowhere

Me: ... He's the uke!

Axel: YAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYYY!

Roxas: sweatdrops

A/N: there seems to be a lot of sweatdropping in my fics...

Peter: looking over my shoulder that's true... tho it's mostly just in the author notes at the beginning and end..

Me: ANYWAYS, ROXAS! Disclaimer!

Roxas: the lovely ff-kh-luvrgrl does not own the kingdom hearts franchise. if she did, it would most likely be rated M, and she wouldn't be allowed to play it anyways. so dont sue, or you will find a keyblade (or two) sticking through your gut.

Me: oh, i almost forgot: the warning! Hey Axel, you can do that, since you're the seme!

Axel:this fic contains yaoi, sex, and cussing(most likely).

Me: so if you no likely, then you no read-y

Axel couldn't take it anymore. Three months - _three months!_ - of watching that small, agile body fighting, running, and just hanging around. Usually, when the two of them were just hanging out, he would have to leave after a hour and a half or two hours, just so Roxas had a smaller chance of seeing just how "happy" he was to spend time with him.

Don't get him wrong; he truly did enjoy spending time with his best friend. But an hour and a half of looking at Roxas in nothing but his black jeans (they usually took off their coats when hanging out) made him harder than imaginable. Even seeing Roxas in his _coat_ made him hard!

He had to do something about this. Soon.

(Axel's POV)

They just HAD to put us on an assignment together. Alone. On a _2-week-long_ assignment. That would _obviously_ take two hours at the most. These guys were so evil. I knew they were just trying to get rid of _me_ for a while, and they thought, "Why not send his best friend with him? Maybe he won't be as mad!"

Yeah, yeah, I know. Nobodies don't have hearts, so we can't feel any real emotions.

That's _so_ not true.

We _can_ feel, and we _do_ have hearts.

Well, not whole hearts, just half ones.

Why do you think Heartless were so fixed on stealing hearts if they already had one?

It's because they only have half of a heart. They steal other halves of peoples' hearts so they can have a full heart. _Then_ they steal hearts to give to the darkness.

Anyways, Roxas is positively _beaming_. What does the little hottie have to be so happy about?

Roxas and I reached The World That Never Was pretty quickly. We were supposed to be looking for a new headquarters; Xemnas had begun to tire of Castle Oblivion. We were attacked by tons of shadows and neoshadows almost as soon as we stepped out of our Gummy ship. We fought our way to a giant skyscraper - DAMN, the way his body moved while he fought; just watching him for a second made my pants _extremely_ uncomfortable - and used a portal to get up there. After we cleared the top of the skyscraper of the heartless that had been up there, we collapsed onto the roof. Roxas wiggled closer and put his head on my chest - nothing we hadn't done before, especially when he was brand new and scared to death of everyone but me (i was the one who found him and brought him here to keep him safe. about a month after that, he joined the Organization, and has been a member for three months now) - and sighed.

We decided to name the building "Memory Skyscraper". It would be our private spot to hang out with each other, mess around, plot (tricks and pranks, duh!), play video games (my favorite is X-Men Legends II), and do other stuff. After a while, Roxas sat up and stretched, displaying to me his body. I couldn't take it a second longer.

I sat up, and when his face turned to mine, I crushed my lips to his. He was startled for a minute, and then started to return the kiss like if he didn't do his best, I would leave him here, wanting and vulnerable.

Cradling the back of his head in one hand, I slowly pushed him to lie back on the roof of Memory Skyscraper. My lips left his - he whimpered because of this - and, after catching my breath, moved onto his neck. I started to slowly unzip his coat, all the while nibbling on his neck, and the, when his chest was exposed enough to my liking, I moved downward, nipping and biting my way, earning some _very_ sexy whimpers from my best friend.

By the time I had reached his nipple, his coat was unzipped, and he was fervently trying to unzip mine. I took one nipple in my mouth, drawing a surprised gasp from the younger teen under me. He fisted his hands in my hair and used his grip to drag my face back up to his. Our lips clashed, struggling with each other in a battle for dominance.

Winning, i pulled back with a triumphant smirk. "I love you," I murmured, then froze, realizing what I had just said. Roxas, eyes wide, asked, "Do you mean it?" I didn't answer, instead avoiding his eyes, and so he grabbed my face forcing me to look at him. Again, he asked me, "Did you mean it?" "Yes," I whispered, barely audible.

Feeling incredibly stupid, I got off Roxas and stood, grabbing my coat as well. (Somehow, during our last kiss, both of our coats had been removed, his lying under him and mine about 3 yard away. "Wait!" A hand grabbed onto my wrist, stopping me from leaving. When exactly had our gloves come off? (And, more importantly, where the hell _were _they?)

I slowly turned, expecting to be punched or something. Instead, I had a small blond jump on me, causing me to fall to the ground, Roxas on top. "I love you too," he told me, waiting for a minute to allow my brain to process this information. When a grin slowly took over my face, he continued, "Show me."

When I looked at him, puzzled, he explained, "Show me how you feel. I want you to take me. Make me yours. _All _yours, and _only_ yours." By the end of his exclamation, he was bright red. I removed my wrist from his grasp, receiving a hurt look until he realized that I had only done that so that I could pick him up.

I carried him over to where his coat still lay, and I gently put him down nearby,

(Roxas POV)

I had never seen him act so tender, except for my first few nights of knowing him, back before I had joined the Organization. He picked up my coat and then put his down, laying mine on top of it. (His coat was bigger than my coat) After removing all of our clothes (he refused to let me undress myself, although he let me help undress him), he gently lay me down on top or the makeshift bed that he had created using our coats (he had made a pillow by stuffing the hood of one of our coats with some of our clothes), and then, surprising me, leaned down and licked my head... and I dont mean the one I think with.

(Axel POV)

FInally... I had my beautiful Roxas right where I wanted him... okay, not quite, but we would get there soon! I started licking a path from the base of his erection to the head, where I then dipped the tip of my tongue into the opening. His hands clenched and unclenched, trying to find something to hold on to. Smirking, I kissed the top of his member. His hands suddenly buried in my hair, Roxas once again whimpering. As I started to take him into my mouth, Roxas moaned, his hands gripping my hair tighter. It hurt a little, but it told me what effect my attentions were having on him. When I deep-throated him, he moaned loudly. I decided that I would cause him to scream out my name before this was over. I started bobbing my head up and down, occasionally glancing up at his face through my lashes. His head was thrown back, mouth open as moans continued to come through those plump lips. His face was once again deeply flushed, although this time it was from extreme arousal.

I started to apply suction as I took him in again. By this time, he was nearly yelling out my name. My left hand left his hip and started to massage his balls. This pushed him over the edge, coming in my mouth with a loud shout. I swallowed all he could give, then kissed my way back up his spent body. Kissing him full on the lips, my tongue pushed past his lips and started exploring the moist cave once again.

Roxas, however, had different plans. He turned his head, effectively removing my lips from his, and, before I could protest, grabbed my right hand and started sucking on my first three fingers. I moaned, feeling him imitate what I had so recently done to him. Pulling my fingers from his mouth, I inserted one into his tight ass. there was so much saliva on them that it slid in easily. I soon inserted a second, which caused him to wince in pain. after a little while, he nodded, signaling to me that the pain had subsided. I started thrusting my fingers in and out of his tight hole, and then , with my index and middle fingers buried in him, I curled them. He gasped loudly, his back arching in ecstasy. I took this opportunity to insert a third finger. I could tell it hurt, but I curled my fingers again anyways. Any pain the third finger had caused was quickly forgotten.

Suddenly, he stopped me, pulling my fingers out of his tight ass. He pushed me back, leaning down. I was obviously too big for him to take into his mouth, so he instead decided to lube me up by torturing me with his tongue.

When I couldn't take it anymore, I pulled him away, laying him back down and positioning my huge, rock-hard length at his entrance. He mewled at feeling the head rubbing against his opening. I looked at his half-lidded eyes, silently asking if he was ready. In response, he wrapped his legs around my waist, hooking his ankles together behind my back, and pulled, his tight passage only allowing me to go half in. "All the way, Axel," he said to me. "In a minute," I replied, not wanting to hurt him any more than I already was.

His expressive eyes opened, glaring at me. "_Now,_ Axel, not later. I need you all the way in me _now._" He emphasized his statement by squeezing his legs again, pushing me slightly deeper into him. I moaned, and, grasping ahold of his hips, I sheathed myself fully in him with a deep groan. He screamed, and I froze, refusing to move until he was fully relaxed. I was still for 7 minutes, _at least_. Finally, he tentatively thrust up against me, a low groan issuing from my mouth.

Getting a firm grip on his slender hips, I pulled out almost all the way - Roxas whimpered at the loss of having me in him - and thrust back in all the way. I continued to do this, changing my angle every few thrusts until Roxas screamed. I grinned; I had finally found that spot. I thrust as hard as I could, causing Roxas to scream again. I knew I wouldn't last much longer, so I grasped ahold of his member, fisting him tightly - though not _too_ tight - as I pumped him at the same rate as I was thrusting in. Roxas didn't last long with the dual pleasures, and he came in my hand, screaming my name.

I thrust a few more times, his ass muscles clenching around me, squeezing me so much, the pleasure was nearly unbearable. Shouting Roxas' name as I came, I collapsed on top of my young lover.

I grinned. This would _definitely_ be a most interesting two weeks...

The End

me: well, how did you like it?

kingheart-lover: I didn't read it.

me: rolls eyes everyone, this is my younger (by a year or two) friend kingheart-lover. Although she is not allowed to read 'M' fics, she _does_ help me write my authors notes - she writes for Peter, and now Axel, too.

kingheart-lover: It's the least you could do, after stealing my line about how I really own Colossus, but only a few of the very high-up people at marvel knew that they didn't own him any more, and that all they knew was that some crazy fangirl owned him, but they're not certain _who _exactl--

me: interrupting ANYWAYS, I owe a lot to her, and we _will _be writing a fic together, posted under her penname. It will also be rated Teen, although I might write an "M" version as well, posted under my name. Oh, and it _will_ be an X-men fic.

Peter: FINALLY!

me: ...

me: Peter, that was SOOOOOOO out of character for you!

Peter: points at kingheart-lover it's all her fault! she made me! just like YOU stole me away from her and made me be YOUR muse instead of her-

me: ANYWAY, I hoped you liked the story. All except the last part (the last change in pov), I had typed last night - Saturday. I did the lemon today - Sunday.

kingheart-lover: you idiot, it's night! And naughty you, writing smut on a sunday! giggles

me: Please review!

Axel: YES, PLEASE DO! THEN SHE MIGHT WRITE ANOTHER AKUROKU FIC!

me: sweatdrops well, bye until next time...


End file.
